Let Me Have a Bite, Will Ya?
by xConquistadora
Summary: Axel sees Demyx eating ice cream, and definitely wants some. Xigbar, however, will not stand for this. XigDem main, hinted AkuDem


Random XigDem fic..because Diluxia hasn't uploaded a fic in years. Srsly.

Warnings: Guy x Guy. Bwahaha.

Rated: T. For safety reasons, I guess.

Pairings: Hinted AxelDemyx, main XigbarDemyx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. No one on this site does. Seriously. If we did....wow, there'd be a lot of manbabies around, wouldn't there?

* * *

"That is one lucky ice cream bar."

Xigbar paused in his reading as he heard Axel's unmistakeable whisper rise up above the silence that had once been settled in the living area. He did not move, but his golden eye flickered up quietly, staring at the redhead that sat in the couch parallel to the one he was luxuriously seated upon. He saw the pyromaniac looking away from him, towards another spot in the living room, mouth slightly agape and his tongue slowly slipping out to lick at his dry lips. Rolling the only eye he could see out of, Xigbar lowered his copy of 'The Bro Code' and glared at the man before him. "What in hell's name are you talking about, Axel?"

"The ice cream bar that Dem's holding."

That was the only reply he received, and Xigbar groaned as he turned his head to glance in the same direction the other was staring. He immediately paused as he saw just why exactly Axel had piped up. There stood the Nocturne, leaning upon the nearest wall, licking away at a sky blue-tinted ice cream bar, his tongue expertly swirling around the tip and collecting the delicious sweet before lowering down and flickering at the bottom, where he'd catch drops of the melting treat. Xigbar, although he found it odd, was amazed by this and taken into a trance, his lower jaw also lowering a bit until he heard Axel shift out of his seat, and then he looked over to see the redhead get up and head towards Demyx.

Xigbar's eye went from wide (from being surprised) to slowly narrowed, glaring at the Flurry who oh so casually strode over to Demyx and grabbed the hand that was holding his ice cream. The Nocturne paused mid-lick as he felt a hand upon his and he looked to Axel. "Wha?" he muttered, the question sounding more muffled thanks to the tongue that was still on the frozen delicacy.

The golden eye settled upon the scene only hardened more as Axel smirked and leaned forward a bit, getting dangerously close to the other. "Let me have a bite, will ya?"

"Um..." the faux mullet-haired boy seemed a bit stunned by the situation, not sure what to do. Aquamarine eyes shifted away for a second, but soon flickered upwards as Xigbar stood up, tossing his book aside and stalking towards the duo, a scowl on his face. "Axel. Get away from my star pupil."

A chuckle reached his ears and the scowl on his face only deepened as the pyro leaned forward, going so far as licking the ice cream that Demyx had claimed. "Demyx doesn't mind...right, Demyx?"

"I..."

"Of course he minds, you idiot!" snapped the Freeshooter, quickly shoving Axel aside and away from Demyx. Only he would know the reason for getting him away from the Nocturne- Xigbar had long ago called dibs on him, in his mind, at least. The pyro would not get to snatch him away, not while he was around. "That's HIS ice cream you've contaminated!"

"Demmy doesn't care," Axel only smirked back, quite honestly taken aback by the earlier shove but not showing it. He had to keep up with his cool façade, after all. "Right, Demyx? We're buds, we can do that~"

"...W-...well, actually..."

"Stop pressuring him, Axel!" Xigbar immediately snarled, getting very, very ticked off with the eighth now. If he didn't back off voluntarily, you could be sure as hell that he'd make him back off. "Obviously, he doesn't like you doin' that. So just get away from him!"

"Ooh! Touchy, touchy. Do you just want him for yourself, Xigbar, is that it?"

"Do you WANT a hole in your head?"

"Man oh man! You DO want him for yourself!"

"Axel...!"

"And I bet you want him to lick more than just that ice cream for ya, too-"

"SHUT UP!!"

II and VIII had no time to react. In a fraction of a second, the spiky-haired fire wielder had been grabbed and tossed to the side, his long body slamming into the neatly-decorated glass table nearby. The glass table, mind you, didn't like the collison and shattered on impact, sending the pyro to the floor and surrounding him by shards of crystal-clear trapezoids and squares.

There was a long silence before Demyx realized what he'd done. He stared at his hands for a while, unbelieving, then dropped his ice cream and shook his head, turning and dashing out of the room.

"Demyx!" Xigbar called out, watching the other leave. He growled as he saw the cloaked figure grow smaller and smaller due to perspective and soon disappear from sight. One quick stop at the fridge later, he was running over Axel and beginning to follow the boy.

-

It didn't take too long for him to find Demyx. He was in his room, naturally, staring at his hands like he'd just committed a murder. It wasn't too far from the truth, actually. Axel had hit that glass table pretty hard and when he had stepped over him on his way over, he'd heard a loud yell of pain come from the pyro. It made him wonder if he'd shattered a bone or something.

"Demyx?" Xigbar questioned, poking his head into the room and soon following close, hands behind his back as he stood before the boy. The Nocturne was looking down, some sort of horror written all over his face. Xigbar cringed at the sight.

"...I didn't mean to push him down that hard."

"I know, Dem, I know."

A sigh escaped the boy and Xigbar sat beside him, finally pulling his hands to the front and revealing a brand-new ice cream bar. "I figured you'd want a new one."

Demyx seemed to look at the frozen treat for a while, as if thinking, before taking it gently and whispering a quiet word of thanks. He then unwrapped it from its crystalline cover and licked it once, paused, and looked to Xigbar, who was intently watching him. The boy seemed to become a bit self-concious and shifted a little. "...why are you staring?"

Xigbar couldn't help it. He gave a quaint smile and he motioned towards the ice cream with a little flick of his head. "Let me have a bite, will ya?"

The Nocturne was quiet for a while before suddenly giving a small laugh, which made Xigbar's smile grow. That was the Demyx he liked to see- the one with a smile and a nice laugh escaping his lips. "You gotta say please."

"Okay, okay. Please."

Demyx gave a nod of satisfaction and stuck out the ice cream for him to take a quick nip. The scarred one did just that, leaning forward and taking a nice bite before pausing as he felt lips upon his cheek. He froze in place, snapped a bit of the ice cream off, and pulled back, looking at the blonde as if he'd grown three heads.

"...boy, did you just kiss me?"

Another laugh escaped the water mage, this one having more of a shy tone. The kid was shy? Hmm, thought Xigbar, this has to be good. "That was kind of a thank you. For tryin' to stick up for me back there."

At this, Xigbar gave a small snort that was soon followed by a chuckle. "I gotta take care of my student, kiddo. Can't have ya bein' pounced on by the big bad Axels in the castle."

This made Demyx grin widely, being glad that the man who was his tutor -and he'd slowly begun to call him a friend over time- was kind enough at least to get him out of situations like that. His grin faltered, however, and turned into more of a shocked but pleased smile once he felt a kiss on his own cheek.

"And that's a thank you for givin' me a bit of that ice cream, and kicking Axel's ass for me. That was awesome, kid."

* * *

Ahaha. OTP.

For the record, the book that Xigbar was reading, 'The Bro Code'- it's a real book and I LOVE IT. I thank my RL Xigbar for letting me read it. If you ever want to see it, it's written by Barney Stinson. That's right, from "How I Met Your Mother." It's awesome. Check it out. Do it.

No flames please? c: Kthx.


End file.
